O Presente de Afrodite
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: [oneshot] Afrodite está triste e seu querido Canceriano resolve escolher um presente para restituir sua alegria. O que poderia fazer Afrodite sorrir novamente? YAOI, fluffy.


**Disclaimer:** _Os personagens originais de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, contudo, o argumento e personagens originais dessa fic sim. Este trabalho não tem fins lucrativos._

— X —

**Observação:_ "_**_Horemheb" é a minha versão de Máscara da Morte. Em minhas fics sempre falo mais dele, mas de qualquer maneira, não é preciso conhecer minha 'versão' para compreender a fic de maneira alguma.

* * *

_

**O Presente de Afrodite**

Um Pisciano Triste

— O que foi, Dite?

— Nada.

— Faz horas que você está jogado nesse sofá olhando para o alto assim, como que perdeu alguma coisa.

— Já disse que não foi nada, Hô.

— Eu não acredito.

— Eu juro que não é nada.

— Posso sair sem me preocupar com você?

— Pode. Mas aonde você vai?

— Vou dar uma volta por aí.

— Mmm.

— Não quer vir?

— Não.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho, pode ir.

— Então estou saindo...

— Traz vinho?

— Trago. Tinto?

— Branco. Pedi peixe.

— Está bem. Volto logo.

Estranho. Afrodite estava mais do que estranho. Máscara da Morte conhecia bem o pisciano com que tinha decidido viver sua vida e não podia dizer com certeza o que aborrecia Afrodite, mas uma coisa era certa: ele estava triste e já não era de hoje. A desculpa de 'dar uma volta' fora bem esfarrapada, é verdade, mas foi o que de melhor conseguiu pensar. Deu graças a Zeus por ele não ter se decidido a ir também. A 'volta' tinha um objetivo muito bem traçado: assuntar o mais que pudesse entre os cavaleiros de ouro sobre o que poderia ter deixado seu peixinho tão triste.

Rodou impiedosamente entre os cavaleiros quepôde e os que não podia. Submeteu—se ao desgosto de fazer perguntas sobre Afrodite para Saga – que sempre demonstrara um interesse um pouco além do _fraterno_ pelo sueco; perguntou a Camus, Milo, Aioria, Mu e até a Shaka. Nada. Não havia nada de aparente que justificasse a tristeza de Afrodite.

Aldebaran sugeriu—lhe que talvez a proximidade do aniversário de Peixes pudesse estar fazendo mal à vaidade do sueco. Era uma possibilidade, estar ficando velho certamente aborreceria alguém que gostava tanto de ser jovem, mas Horemheb continuou sem entender o porquê da tristeza se Afrodite adorava festas e sempre ficava exultante no dia do seu aniversário.

— Bem, – sugeriu Touro – mas ele _sabe_ que você vai preparar uma festa para ele?

— É uma festa surpresa, ele não tem que saber!

— Nem parece que você conhece Afrodite...ele tem que pelo menos _desconfiar_ que estão preparando uma gigantesca festa surpresa ou vai ficar uma fera imaginando se a gente esqueceu.

— Será que é isso? Fui discreto demais?

— Vai ver é. Sabe como Peixes é vaidoso: ele fica uma arara quando reparam pouco nele.

— É, talvez você tenha razão.

Voltou para a décima segunda casa com o vinho e deixou, _sem querer_, cair no chão uma nota de compras da loja de jóias mais sofisticada de Atenas. Era a nota do presente. Fingindo que não via, Horemheb viu Afrodite fingir que não vira a nota cair e ambos fingiram felizes que nada tinha acontecido, mas o pisciano tratou de ser extra—romântico naquela noite e fizeram amor mais vezes que de costume, embora o costume já fosse muito.

Entretanto, os dias se passaram e Afrodite não ficou nem um tiquinho mais feliz por causa do parrudo anel de ouro e rubis no qual Horemheb gastou muito mais do que poderia pagar. E Máscara da Morte voltou ao seu dilema original: o que poderia deixar seu peixinho tão triste, Zeus do céu?

Fez uma auto—crítica como parceiro. Sim, ele era mal humorado, desorganizado, grosso, sem educação, estúpido e cego como uma porta para a maioria das sutilezas que os meros mortais compreendem sem dificuldade. Em contrapartida, ele dava no couro todas as muitas e muitas vezes que Afrodite o exigia, não se importava em revezar para que seu sueco sentisse—se 'o rei' daquela cama. Também era apaixonado o bastante para ceder a todas as vontades manhosas de Afrodite: aceitava ser 'educado' por ele (o que incluía longas palestras de metafísica e Petrarca, além de extensas aulas sobre música duodecafônica ), aceitava que ele escolhesse suas roupas e acessórios, deixava—o cortar seus cabelos, aparar suas unhas e escolher todos os produtos de beleza frescos que queria que ele usasse. Deixava Afrodite bater nele de leve em treinamentos para impressionar os outros cavaleiros e até tolerava assistir aos filmes _cult_ europeus que Dite idolatrava. Enfim, era uma espécie de Jó pagão.

Então, se ele não era um mau parceiro, se tudo parecia estar bem com Afrodite, o que poderia causar uma tristeza daquelas? Conhecia seu peixinho e sabia que ele era dado a ataques de melancolia, mas aprendeu a reconhecer o sofrimento **a** que o sueco se submetia de boa vontade, raras vezes durante o ano, quase sempre na entrada do Outono. Mas não era o caso. Por fim, impaciente, resolveu—se por ir direto à fonte. Falar com o pisciano.

— Dite, ou você me diz o que tem ou te encho de porradas.

— Sutileza...

— Fala, cacete.

— Sabe o que é? Eu andei pensando... foi generosidade da deusa nos trazer de volta depois de tudo que houve no Hades.

— Foi, mas e daí?

— Podíamos ter ficado lá, como pedras, para sempre.

— Sim, e daí?

— E daí... bem...sabe, você já reparou como Miro e Camus são felizes?

— Não fico reparando neles, mas...

— Parece que vai durar para sempre!

Máscara da Morte definitivamente abandonou as parcas pretensões que um dia nutrira de entender Afrodite.

— E?

— Não sei... Mu e Shaka! São perfeitos juntos – Zeus! Que nunca me ouçam dizer isso! – mas eles são tão parecidos... reparou como Shura ficou depois que o filho dele nasceu?

— Ele baba mais do que o neném.

Horemheb estava impressionado com a desconexão dos pensamentos de Afrodite.

— Isso! Uma coisa tão medíocre quanto um bebê... mas ele tem alguma coisa de 'eterno' nele que encanta as pessoas. Vão lembrar dele. Vão lembrar de Saga porque ele salvou—se dele mesmo. Vão lembrar de Shaka porque ele é divino. E de nós, Hô? Do que vão lembrar? Que fomos traidores infames e caímos ambos pela mão de um cavaleiro só?

— Dite...

— É verdade! Ninguém vai lembrar de nós, exceto pelo mal que fizemos. Ninguém vai querer saber como é uma estadia no Hades e do que nós passamos com Radhamantys.

— Não me lembro de ter te visto amargo assim nunca, Dite.

— Não estou amargo. Só me incomoda saber que minha vida sobre a terra será curta como é curta a vida de uma rosa e tudo que vai restar de mim é um corpo podre debaixo da terra e a alcunha de 'traidor' em cima da pedra do meu túmulo.

— Dite, eu te amar não conta?

Peixes devolveu—lhe um sorriso triste.

— Conta.

— E então?

— Mas não muda nada... – ele acariciou o rosto moreno do cavaleiro de Câncer. – Sei que enquanto você viver vai... gostar de mim. Eu também... voute amar enquanto eu viver. E sua memória viverá por mim _enquanto_ eu viver. Mas e depois? O que vai ser de nós?

— Depois a gente morre, ué! Como todo mundo.

— Você entendeu, Hô, não se faça de burro.

— Não, eu não entendo você.

— Vamos virar pó. E um pó malcheiroso. Ninguém vai lembrar da gente, ninguém vai pôr flores onde a gente for enterrado, ninguém vai continuar pensando na gente quando a gente não estiver mais aqui. Seremos esquecidos assim que botarem nossos corpos a sete palmos do chão. – Peixes chorava. – Ninguém vai pôr uma rosa onde eu estiver! Nunca!

— Dite...

— Ah, me deixe! Quando quer se fazer de obtuso você é imbatível! Saia das minhas vistas!

— Dite, se você quiser eu escrevo em cada pedra porca desse Santuário: "Máscara da Morte ama Afrodite" – em cada coluna, pedregulho, parede, todo o lugar! Todo o grego e turista que puser o pé aqui vai ser obrigado a ler e saber que eu te amei e mesmo que eu morra e você também, essas pedras vão durar para sempre!

— Me deixe sozinho, por favor.

— Houve um tempo em que eu bastava para você...

— Já não basta mais, Hô. Infelizmente. Eu era bem mais feliz antes.

Um Canceriano Mais Triste Ainda

— O que foi, Horemheb?

— Nada, Camus.

— Antes era só o Afrodite: essa depressão é contagiosa?

— Francês de merda, me deixa em paz.

— Uma ofensa chula. Estamos melhorando. O que houve?

— Afrodite entrou numa viagem de que depois que a gente morrer, estiver podre debaixo da terra, ninguém vai lembrar da gente. Que se foda! Vou estar morto, por que eu ia ficar preocupado com que os vivos pensam de mim?

— Afrodite preocupado com a posteridade... está aí uma coisa que não imaginei nunca. Ele tem medo de quê, afinal?

— De esquecerem dele.

— Fatalmente, esquecerão de nós.

— Não – você tem aquele seu aluno meia—boca que vai lembrar de você. E passar seu nome para os alunos meia—boca que ele vai ter. Ninguém vai esquecer de vocês. Dite tem razão: vamos virar uma poeira de bosta e ninguém vai lembrar da gente. Eu só não entendi por que agora isso deixa ele tão puto!

— Talvez agora ele valorize sua memória. O que vai ficar dele nesse mundo. Eu entendo ele muito bem. Quando o filho do Shura nasceu eu pensei a mesma coisa, Máscara da Morte: o nome de Capricórnio não vai desaparecer. O meu vai morrer com Hyoga e Milo.

— De onde essa fobia com a morte saiu? De repente parece que TODO mundo resolveu se preocupar com isso!

— Você não se preocupa? Não ia querer ter alguém? Um filho? Seu nome ia durar para sempre.

— Pois eu já tive um filho, Camus, e te digo: não queira nunca sobreviver a alguém que você ama tanto como um filho. Seria bom se a gente tivesse a certeza de que eles iam viver mais do que a gente, mas quando eles morrem, sua vida deixa de fazer sentido. Eu não quero nunca passar pelo que passei outra vez.

— Pois eu ia querer. Pelo menos, você teve ele por algum tempo.

— Bem pouco tempo.

— Mas teve.

Sim, teve. Um filho. Que nasceu doente – deficiente. Que morreu afogado em um canal sujo em uma cidade mais suja ainda perdida nos confins da Itália, afogado pela própria mãe. É... perdoaria Camus pelo que disse – ele não podia ter idéia do que era aquilo. Ninguém nunca ia ter.

— X —

— Está pensando no quê, Máscara da Morte?

— Em nada, Aioria. Você está livre hoje à noite?

— Estou, por quê?

— Tenho um trabalho para nós dois.

— Está bem.

— Sigilo absoluto.

— Tem a ver com a festa do Afrodite?

— Isso mesmo.

— Às nove?

— Não. Umas duas da manhã?

— Ih! Já vi que o assunto é sério.

— É, e boca fechada, ok?

— Está bem.

Uma Surpresa para Um Pisciano Triste

_Dia do aniversário de Afrodite, oito da manhã._

— Bom dia, amor.

— Bom dia, amor mais velho.

— Ai! Tinha que me lembrar disso?

— Você continua tão lindo quanto ontem.

Beijos... beijos... beijos...

— Ouviu isso, Hô?

— Isso o quê?

— É um berro. Será que as crianças infernais lá de baixo deixaram as cabras soltas outra vez? Encontraram uma dentro do banheiro do Miro!

— Putz, que cabra com força de vontade para atravessar as doze casas até Peixes!

— Levanta e vê isso, Hô?

— Levanta você também e vamos juntos... aproveita, te dou o seu presente...

— Presente? – se fingiu de bobo. – Você vai me dar um presente? Não precisava, amor!

— Claro que não precisava, essa minha boca gostosa já é um presente! Mas acho que você merece um agradinho...

— Agradinho?

— Agradão! Levanta daí, anda...

— O barulho está aumentando, Hô.

— Agora até eu escutei.

— Será que é um gato?

— Vamos ver.

Afrodite, de robe, abriu a porta e se deparou com uma caixa de papelão. Dentro dela, uma manta rosa.

— Um gato! Eu disse que era um gato.

— É, numa caixa de papelão! – Máscara da Morte estava ligeiramente irritado.

— Deixa eu tirar a manta para o bichinho respirar.

Ele puxou a manta. O gato era uma criança enrolada num lençol.

— ZEUS! É uma criança!

— É, gato é que não é...

— Uma menina! – Afrodite olhou furioso para Máscara da Morte. – Isso é coisa sua, não é? Safado! Fez um filho em alguém?

— Eu? Mas por que eu? Por que não _você_?

— Ora, porque eu nunca te traí.

— Não? – perguntou com um sorrisinho maroto.

— Não, demônio! Nunca!

Beijou os cabelos azuis despenteados.

— Eu também nunca te traí, Dite.

— Jura?

— Juro.

— Então, da onde saiu esse bebê?

— Tem um bilhete junto com ela.

— Lê.

Máscara da Morte rodava o bilhete entre os dedos, como quem lê hieróglifos estranhos.

— Que grego mais mal escrito, uns garranchos piores do que os meus!

— Tem o nome dela aí? – Afrodite perguntou. Quando Horemheb levantou os olhos do papel para dizer alguma coisa, viu Peixes com o embrulhinho no colo, namorando intensamente os olhinhos do bebê, que estava silencioso, sendo embalado suavemente nos braços do cavaleiro. Seus olhos severos encheram d'água. Disfarçou bem , já que Peixes não mais notava nada além do bebê em seus braços.

— Aqui diz A...

— Amaranta? Amélia? Adriana?

— Al...

— Alessandra?

— Alethea.

— Alethea? _Alethea_ é revelação, pateta! – deu uma cotovelada de leve no canceriano – Revelação de que você anda por aí fazendo filhos em mulheres alheias!

— Pára, Dite! Eu não consigo ler e...

— OLHA! Ela fez xixi e... DEUSES!

— O que?

— Olha!

Um saquinho roxo surgiu do meio das pernas da 'menina'.

— Um menino!

— É um menininho, Hô... ummenininho! Ruivinho e de olhos verdes!

— Que ótimo... não se parece em nada com nós dois...

— O que disse?

— Nada.

— Vamos dar um nome para ele, Hô...

— Afrodite, ele não é nosso.

— Do que você está falando? Vamos para dentro...o que será que ele come?

— Ele não come. É recém—nascido, só toma leite.

— Ah, é? E como sabe?

— Eu já tive um filho, Afrodite.

— Ah, é! Leite? Mas serve leite de cabra?

— Não! Vai matar a criança! Tem que ser um leite que não seja gordo... o bom mesmo era ter leite de uma mulher prenhe, tipo..amade leite? Será que tem disso por aqui?

— Tem! Tem sim! A Eurídice perdeu o bebê... aquela serva da casa de Shura! Ela estava com os peitos cheios! Deve estar cheia de leite! Mande o garoto chamá—la... – Horemheb estava estático, observando a delicadeza com que Afrodite embalava o neném.

— Anda, Hô! O menino vai ficar com fome!

Foi correndo até Capricórnio. Voltou de lá com a promessa de que Eurídice os visitaria assim que voltasse da feira. Encontrou Afrodite sentado na sua poltrona, com a criança nos braços.

— Cadê ela, Hô?

— Foi na feira. Shura disse que quando ela voltar, manda ela vir direto para cá.

— Por que não damos um banho nele, Hô? Ele está fedendo e esse lençol é nojento!

— Está bem, prepare as coisas, eu esquento a água.

— Deixa que eu esquento... como cosmos...

— Eu tinha pensando no fogão, mas...

— Para que complicar?

Prepararam a tina com água morna e toalhas ao lado. Apaixonado por rituais, Afrodite enfeitou a bancada de Mármore da sua copa com pétalas de rosas e frascos de perfume.

— A gente põe ele na água, Hô?

— Espera... – O canceriano abriu o lençol outra vez para ter certeza. – Não, não pode. Olha, Dite: o umbiguinho dele não cicatrizou ainda.

— E como a gente faz?

— Me dá o algodão. Anda, fica aqui, de frente para mim... – pôs o bebê no colo de Afrodite, acomodando a cabeça da criança na junção do braço do sueco. – Apóia ele direito, Dite, a cabecinha do neném é sensível demais. Agora, molha o algodão na água e limpa ele, mas não molha o umbigo.

— Com o algodão?

— É. Limpa direitinho.

— Assim, Hô?

— Isso mesmo.

— Mas ele não pára de chorar! – Afrodite buscou socorro nos olhos do amante; Câncer teve vontade de dizer que ele também estava quase chorando, mas não achou certo debochar da inexperiência do outro.

— É assim mesmo, Afrodite.

— Será que não está frio?

— Nada que ele não agüente.

— Será mesmo?

— Claro. Todo bebê é assim.

— Olha, Horemheb, o cabelinho dele! Cor de cenoura!

— É, é bonito o moleque...

Ajudou o inseguro Cavaleiro de Peixes a pelejar contra todas as coisinhas que haviam sobre a mesa, brigando com tudo para fazer o curativo sobre o umbigo do neném. Mas fez questão de não mover um músculo, deixando todo o trabalho para o pisciano.

Quando o ritual complicado do banho acabou, a serva de Shura, Eurídice, apareceu na porta. Ela tinha perdido o filho nascido há poucos dias por causa de uma doença cardíaca congênita e seus seios fartos ainda abundavam o leite que seu bebê tão pouco aproveitara.

Afrodite esperou, impaciente, a ama terminar de dar de mamar ao bebê. Ela mal terminara de pronunciar as palavras 'ele já acabou de comer', e o pisciano habilmente o tinha aninhado ao seu peito. Derrubou umas moedas de prata na mão da mulher e dispensou—a.

Sentou—se no sofá da sala central do templo, com o bebê em seus colo, já enrolado no pano macio da sua melhor túnica.

— Senta aqui, Hô, senta...olha como ele dorme bonito...

— Dite, a gente precisa levar ele até a deusa.

— Como assim?

— Ele não é nosso, foi abandonado. Vamos falar com a deusa e deixar ele lá, ela vai saber o que fazer com ele.

— Que ridículo! Você sabe muito melhor o que fazer do que aquela pirralha.

— Não fala assim, Dite.

— Você sabe que é verdade! Saori Kido ainda está nos cueiros!

— Mas ela é deusa neste Santuário e a gente entrega o bebê para ela e pronto.

— Mas eu **não quero** entregar ele! Deixaram na _minha_ porta!

— Afrodite de Peixes, uma criança não é uma boneca! Ela faz cocô, fica doente e chora! O que vai fazer com um bebê?

— Está me chamando de irresponsável, Horemheb, Máscara da Morte de Câncer?

— Não, Dite. – ele passou a mão delicadamente pela cabeça de macios fios azuis. – Você está encantado com o neném, ele é bonito, as crianças são umas gracinhas, mas você não está entendo que criar um bebê é muito mais do que isso.

— Acha que eu não sou capaz?

— O que dirá a ele se ele quiser saber por que dois homens vivem juntos?

— Direi que é porque nós nos amamos e eu porque eu morreria sem você.

— Está bem... – Máscara da Morte riu. – Você está me chantageando, eu já percebi.

— Hô...eu quero _muito_ ficar com ele. Se você disser que me ajuda, eu quero ficar com ele. Pensa...não ia ser bom? Ia ser nosso filho!

— Afrodite...

— Ia ser só nosso! A gente vai cuidar bem dele...melhor do que a cadela vadia da mãe que largou ele por aí...

— Não sei, não sei...

— Seja sincero, Horemheb. Se você não quiser uma criança entre nós, eu aceito. Mas não me diga que de verdade você acha que eu não posso gostar de alguém e que você acha que eu sou burro o bastante para não conseguir cuidar de um bebê.

— _Amore mio_, se você quiser o neném, eu cuido dele com você.

Afrodite o contemplou com lágrimas nos olhos. Puxou os cabelos azuis do outro até que seus rostos estivessem alinhados e beijou—lhe a boca.

— Obrigada, amor... nãosabe o bem que me fez!

— Ah, meu peixinho... oque é que eu ainda não fiz por você?

— Vamos pensar em um nome para ele, Hô?

— Vamos sim. – enxugou as lágrimas do rosto branco de Afrodite. – Sugestões?

— Tem que ser um nome forte!

— Afrodite?

— Não!

— Por que não?

— Tenho ciúmes, não quero que você chame ninguém mais no mundo de '_Ditezinho_'.

Máscara da Morte deu uma enorme gargalhada.

— Está bem...entãoque tal Tutmés? Era o nome do meu pai.

— Não! Muito _regional_.

— Podia ser um nome literário então...

— Pode ser...

— William?

— Muito comum.

— Carlo?

— Muito italiano.

— Aquiles?

— Muito grego.

— Facilita, Afrodite!

— Dante.

— Gostei.

— Dante Gabriel... como _Dante Gabriel Rossetti. _

— Eu gosto mais de Dante Rafael.

— É grande, não é Hô?

— Como assim?

— Ninguém que eu conheço tem dois nomes! Isso é coisa de novela mexicana...

— Pára, Dite!

— É cafona.

— Eu gostei.

— Então está bem. Dante Gabriel.

— Dante RAFAEL.

— Pronto! Me convenceu! Dante Rafael.

— Ele tem cara mesmo de Dante Rafael, não tem, Dite?

— Tem! Ele é tão ruivo... e tão bonitinho! Olha as sardas, Hô! Que mimo!

— Seus olhos brilham, Afrodite... fazia tempo que eu não te via assim...

— Eu estou feliz, Hô... não sei explicar... mas... eu _sinto_ que serei mais feliz de hoje em diante...

— Eu tenho certeza de que você vai ser... Nós três seremos... – ele sentou—se ao lado de Peixes. Sentiu algo no sofá... _merda_! Era a caixa do presente que ele tinha escondido entre as almofadas! Já que a surpresa estava estragada e que Afrodite dificilmente se encantaria com alguma coisa mais durante o dia que não fossem as gracinhas de Dante Rafael, entregou sem maiores cerimônias a caixinha de veludo azul.

— Seu presente, Peixes.

— Um presente? Deixa eu ver, abre para mim, Hô? Não posso soltar o bebê...

Horemheb deu um muxoxo de decepção. Gastara o orçamento anual da Nasa naquele anel... abriu a caixa e a luz dourada do anel refletiu neles. Era um anel robusto, dourado, salpicado de rubis vermelhos. Os olhos de Peixes brilharam de volta sobre a jóia.

— Que coisa mais linda, Horemheb! Que jóia de bom gosto!

— Você gostou?

— Achei lindo, lindo... vem cá... me dá um beijo... – separaram os lábios. Máscara da Morte tinha certeza da felicidade de Afrodite porque conhecia bem os beijos daquela boca e de como ele não sabia disfarçar alegria naqueles lábios generosos de cetim. – Hô, faz um favor para mim?

— Claro.

— Apanha a minha caixa de jóias, aquela, que fica do lado direito da penteadeira... a verde.

Horemheb, intrigado, foi apanhar a caixa. Por que Peixes ia querer a caixa? Ia guardar o anel sem usar? Voltou com o belo porta—jóias. Afrodite namorava o bebê, segurando a mãozinha minúscula entre as suas.

— Hô, apanha aí dentro um cordão de ouro meu, bem fino.

— Esse?

— O próprio... ele é bonito, não é?

— Lindo.

— Põe o anel nele.

Máscara da Morte encaixou o anel como pingente do cordão dourado.

— Pronto, meu querido. Agora você me deu um lindo presente que vai ser o primeiro presente da vida do nosso menino. Dante Rafael... e seus rubis vermelhos...

— Afrodite...

— Você nem pensou que eu ia gostar tanto, não é, Hô? Agora nós somos uma família... Dividimos tudo...

Naquela noite, dormiram em Peixes. Não houve festa de aniversário, mas também, miraculosamente, Dante Rafael não chorou uma única vez, dormindo na imensa suíte gótica de Afrodite, entre ele e o canceriano.

E os detalhes?

— Em uma caixa de papelão! Onde você estava com a cabeça, Aioria?

— Era para dar mais veracidade, Máscara da Morte!

— Ah, muita veracidade! E a manta rosa? Não combinamos que você ia pegar a menina? A MENINA! A que estava toda bonitinha, desmamada, de cabelos e olhos azuis, igualzinha a mim e ao Dite!

— Ah, fala... vocêtava é com medo de pegar o menino e o Afrodite não ter coragem de criar uma criança tão pequena! Mas ele era o mais bonito!

— Um recém—nascido! Eu queria ver se ele não quisesse o menino!

— Você ia voltar lá! Era só o que estava faltando, eu ficar entrando e saindo escondido de orfanato, roubando e devolvendo criança!

— Ruivo! De cabelo laranja! Nada a ver comigo ou com o Afrodite!

— Ah, Horemheb, vai à merda! O que você ia fazer? Dizer para o menino que ele foi gerado no ventre de quem?

— Aioria!

— Ele não é filho de nenhum de vocês, para que ser parecido?

— Está bem, está bem. E a manta rosa?

— Suspense, né?

— Você é palhaço mesmo, né? Mas eu mereço por confiar em você, justo você, para me ajudar a arrumar uma criança...

— E o Afrodite?

Ele sorriu em um ar incomum de beatitude.

— Amou. Não largou do menino desde que ele chegou. Nunca vi Peixes tão feliz... Ele é uma mãe e um pai perfeitos. Dá de comer, dá banho, canta, já comprou metade das lojas de roupinhas de neném de Atenas e já mandou vir uma penca de coisas da Suécia e da França.

— Foi muito boa idéia a sua, Horemheb.

— Eu tive medo. Mas deu tudo certo, graças a Zeus.

— E o Dite? Gostou dos outros presentes?

— Ele só viu o anel...

— Só? Mas e o...

— Ele vai ver depois...quem sabe...

— Mas e do anel, ele gostou?

— Botou no pescoço do Dante Rafael!

— É, então ele gostou!

— É... eu também achei que ficou melhor no pescoço do meu garoto que nos dedos do Dite.

Seis anos depois...

— Papai!

OI!

Responderam juntos.

— Por que você respondeu, Dite?

— Porque eu sou pai dele!

— O pai sou eu.

— E eu sou o quê?

— Sei lá, o pai sou eu!

— Você é a mãe, Máscara da Morte.

— Vai te catar, pisciano abusado...fala, Dante!

— Pai Afrodite, você não sabe o que eu vi lá embaixo!

O menino se sentou no colo de Afrodite, que o alisou, ajeitando a túnica torta.

— Assoa esse nariz imundo primeiro, Dante.

— Pai, eu estava brincando lá embaixo, aí os meninos me chamaram assim, para ver uma coluna que estava toda escrita! Escrita assim, de relevo na pedra, pai! Não foi rabisco não!

— Ah, é? E o que os vândalos desses turistas escreveram nas pedras do Santuário dessa vez, meu filho?

— "_Máscara da Morte ama Afrodite_". Em _todas_ as colunas e nas pedronas, e nos paredões, todos eles, pai! Eu contei mesmo, assim ó, pergunta pro Filoctetes! Ele me ajudou a contar! Mais de 100 vezes! Parou lá no paredão do mercado aí a gente subiu contando e veio até aqui antes de chegar nas casas! Um montão de vezes!

— É mesmo, Dante? – Afrodite voltou os olhos molhados para Máscara da Morte, encostado na parede, vermelho.

— Juro que é verdade, pai! Pergunta pro Filoctetes, pergunta! O Asterion também estava, pergunta só!

— Eu sei, Dante...vailá então e busca o Filoctetes e o Asterion para eu perguntar para eles, só para ter certeza...

— Vou, espera aí!

— Vou esperar.

Assim que o menino saiu do salão correndo para buscar suas "testemunhas", Afrodite se levantou e aproximou—se de seu canceriano amado. Beijou—lhe a testa, roçando seu rosto no dele.

— Você fez mesmo...

— Fiz, Dite... – o canceriano abraçou—lhe. – Vão esquecer de mim e de você. Mas não vão esquecer do nosso amor. Nem em mil anos. Essas pedras vão falar para sempre: "Eu, Máscara da Morte, amo você, Afrodite de Peixes."

— X –

— AH não! Pai! Vocês estão outra vez de sacanagem na parede da sala! Ah! Por que vocês não me avisaram? Passei a maior vergonha! Ah! Agora os meninos vão rir de mim dizendo que o meu pai faz sacanagem com meu outro pai!

— Vem aqui, Dante.

— O que foi, pai?

— Eu já disse que te amo hoje?

— Já e não me beija que isso é coisa de mulherzinha!

— De quem ele herdou esse gênio horrível, Hô?

— Só pode ser de você...

— Grosso assim? Puxou você!

— Pai, vamos brincar de invadir Roma?

— Vamos. Eu sou o Bárbaro.

— **Eu** sou o Bárbaro! Você é o _cavalo_ do Bárbaro.

— Afrodite, você sobrou: vai ser o Romano.

— Eu sempre sou o Romano mesmo, que novidade...

— Não reclama, pelo menos você não é o cavalo do Bárbaro...

— X —

E todos foram felizes para sempre – e se não para sempre, por tempo o suficiente para que as marcas na pedra dissessem muitas vezes, aos turistas, moleques, cavaleiros, amazonas, gregos e todos que passavam ali, que houve um dia um Máscara da Morte que amou tanto um Afrodite que escreveu seu amor na pedra para que os anos não o lavassem dali.

E ninguém os esqueceria.

— X –

_Escrita por Mme. Verlaine em 01.05.2005_

Betada por Ada Lima, a quem dedico com carinho este trabalho. Como tudo que eu fiz sobre Mu e Shaka até hoje teve por referencial o que li deles nas fics de **Bélier**, tudo que escrevo sobre Máscara da Morte e Afrodite é com referencial nas leituras de **Ada Lima**.

Comentada também com muito carinho por **Vera Lúcia** – o maior bolsão de idéias geniais para fics que eu já conheci. Te adoro muito, viu?


End file.
